Remembrance
by Spyridon
Summary: SG1 remembers the fallen and recognizes the living.
1. Forgotten Memorial

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** N/A  
**Category:** One Shot  
**Genre:** Character Study, Friendship  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** SG1 remembers the fallen and recognizes the living.  
**Size:** 1,011 words  
**Warning:** Minor original character death  
**Notes:** Any Season before 7. Series is made of one shots.  
**Series/Sequels:** Part of the 'Soldiers from the Other Side' Series.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Forgotten Memorial**_

* * *

Jack leaned back, watching the flame dance gracefully in its braziers on either side of the Tomb of the Unknown Warriors. The lights had been turned off, casting the marble room into inky darkness, the only light given by fire. Shadows danced on the walls, the letters seeming to flicker as light turned to darkness.

The colonel looked at his watch. Three weeks. Three weeks and a couple of hours since he uttered those words that ended his friend's life and yet, gave him the chance to be reborn into a glowy octopus. Since Daniel wasn't really dead, the general had made the choice to not carve the archeologist name into the marble that adorned the walls. Instead, he had chosen to mark his passing in the creation of a new memorial that now adorned the middle of the room.

Jack stood up, moving silently to the marble stone that stood mocking him. A column of pure black marble rose upward to about chest high, an elegant white marble angel dressed in black marble robes trimmed in 24 carat gold, holding a golden torch that blazed a ruby flame. The light cast by the fire made the ruby look like a small flame of its own, burning eternally.

Teal'c had made the point to the general that Daniel had never been a soldier, but rather, a warrior of courage and wisdom. Thus the name of the memorial should fit. So instead of calling it the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, it was named Tomb of the Unknown Warrior.

"Pain in the ass." Jack mumbled, remembering the last words he uttered to Daniel. Even when his friend was dying he didn't have the courage to utter the words the young man had needed to hear. "Damn it, Daniel. If only I had the courage to tell you what you really meant to me." Jack reached out to feel the angel's wings as they arched high above the angel's head. "You were like a son to me, sometimes a younger brother, others a friend. I loved as all those things but I could never allow myself to show you how much I cared. And in that, I failed as a friend." Tears welled up in the old soldier's eyes, trickling slowly down the haggard face. "God, seeing you sitting there, defeated, I wanted to scream out. You believed that everything you did never resulted in any beneficial consequence. Boy, were you dead wrong. You changed me for the better no matter how much I fought all the way. Made me into a better man. Carter, you showed her how to balance being a soldier, a scientist, and a woman. Teal'c, you helped him understand the Tau'ri way of life." Jack chuckled, remembering how Daniel would explain something he said to the Jaffa.

"Hell, I think you even changed General Hammond and everyone on base." Jack let his hand dropped away. "Well, wherever you, remember this, Daniel. This is your home and you're family is waiting for you." Jack stared at the angel for a moment then turned away wiping at the tear tracks. As he left, he never saw the area in the corner behind the angel that was a tad bit darker than the rest of the room. As the colonel left the hall, stepping into the elevator, the shadow suddenly blazed into a white light, banishing the shadows. For a single moment, the light coalesced into the figure of a very familiar man. On his face was a bittersweet smile.

"I'll always remember. I'll never forget Jack." The man dissolved back into the figure of radiant light. It moved upward, the shadows dancing along the polished marble as the Ascended being left the silent room.


	2. Celebration

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** N/A  
**Category:** One Shot  
**Genre:** Character Study, Friendship  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** SG1 remembers the fallen and recognizes the living.  
**Size:** 1,011 words  
**Warning:** Minor original character death  
**Notes:** Any Season before 7. Series is made of one shots.  
**Series/Sequels:** Part of the '_Soldiers from the Other Side_' Series.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Celebration  
**_

* * *

The soft glow of the candles gently played across Daniel's face as he looked at the names on the giant wall within the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain. Each one was delicately carved with precision and purpose into the marble surface. The team designation, where they died and how they gave their life was also etched into stone.

But one name caught his attention. Underneath SG-10's names was his wife's name.

Sha're Jackson, Freedom Fighter  
Stargate Command  
Unknown to October 8, 2013  
P8X-873

Unbidden tears came to Daniel's eyes as he reached out to touch the engraved letters delicately carved into the stone.

It was a long time before Daniel recognized the shadows at his side. "Did you do this?" He asked his teammates.

One of the shadows on the wall shrugged his shoulders. "We asked General Hammond to include Sha're. He whole heartedly agreed. He pulled a couple strings and contacts to have the mason etch it too."

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot to me." Daniel looked at them, not ashamed at the tears running down his face. "I miss her." He whispered his voice cracking.

Sam walked up to him and placed her arms around his shoulder. "The ceremony is about to start. You better wash up." She squeezed her arms, giving her support. "Kasuf and Skaa'ra are also going to be there along with the Nagada Council." Sam and Jack were wearing their class A dress blues while Teal'c was wearing his ceremonial robes and Daniel in his suit for their ceremony today.

Daniel looked once more at the marble plaque. It stretched from one wall to the others, encompassing the entire room. But it only filled a quarter of the one wall. Daniel knew that it will be filled as the fight against the Goa'uld continued and more brave souls were lost. Daniel believed in the cause but would Sha're approve of his action?

As if reading his thoughts, Teal'c spoke. "You need not worry, Daniel Jackson. Sha're would have been proud. You continue to fight despite all the troubles and obstacles in you path. She would have greatly approved." Teal'c's voice was comforting to Daniel.

"Thanks. Sorry for losing it." He mumbled, his gaze dropping from the plaque.

"Danny, you don't have to be sorry." Jack also looked at the names, some familiar, some not. "We should have done this a long time ago. But at least we finally got around to it." Jack moved to the beginning of the plaque, where it held the names of the ones that died on the first mission to Abydos. Kawalsky's name was there, a few lines below.

"They would have been proud." Daniel let go of Sam and walked behind Jack, remembering the people they found and lost over the years. "They gave their lives to a cause they believed to be worthy. To give a little more time for Earth to find allies. Today is for them to be remembered."

Sam closed her eyes. "I'm glad that they have finally been recognized." She thought of her friends, her family.

"I am, too, Major." SG-1 turned around to see General Hammond and Doctor Janet Fraiser standing to the entrance of the new level. Both of them were wearing their dress blues. "They deserve to be recognized for their contributions. Each and every soldier and civilian lost under my command." Despite the proud look on Hammond's face, the gathered team could see and hear the emotion underneath.

Daniel approached the general. "Thank you, sir, for what you did for Sha're. Kasuf and Skaa'ra will be happy that she was not forgotten." He placed out his hand and the general took it.

"It was the least I can for you. You have lost so much to in the war against the Goa'uld, Doctor Jackson. I believe this little favor is not enough to fully repay what you have done for this planet and her children." Daniel bowed his head in embarrassment. "That is why the President will be awarding you the Presidential Medal of Freedom for you actions. Or rather for one action." Daniel's head came back up, a bewildered expression on his face.

"What? I . . . . The president . . . Me?" Daniel stammered out. The rest of SG-1 beamed at him.

Jack threw an arm around the archeologist's shoulder. "Daniel, don't deny that you have done incredible things in the past seven years, eight including the first mission. It's time that you will also be recognized for YOUR actions as well."

"Indeed. You have shown great strength, will, courage, and the resourcefulness to do what is morally right during the past years we have been together, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said. "You are not one to back down from a fight even though the odds would be against you."

"But today was for the ones we lost, the soldiers, civilians, friends." Daniel whispered.

Sam smiled. "True, Daniel. Today was to remember the fallen, to remember their sacrifice. But also, today is also the day to recognize the living."

"Daniel, make sure you don't pass out on the podium. I already see enough in the infirmary." Janet joked, trying to get the linguist's mind of the nearing ceremony. "Plus, I don't think that the President will like to see the recipient of the award to faint as he's pinning the medal to your shirt." SG-1 and Hammond chuckled.

Jack clapped Daniel on the back, bringing the younger man out of his thoughts. "Come on, the ceremony is going to start soon. We don't want to be late."

"No indeed, Colonel. We don't want to miss the beginning. Tonight will be a night to remember." General Hammond motioned for SG-1 to head down to the Embarkation room. Quietly, SG-1 walked down the hallway, each in their own thoughts.

Janet looked at her commanding officer. "Daniel doesn't know this was planned for him?" The general shook his head. "He truly doesn't know how much he impacts the people around him."

The general sighed. "Jack told me that Doctor Jackson's low self value is do to how he was treated as a young child and adult. He can't believe that people actually care about him." Hammond also stole a glance at the wall. "One day, I heard Daniel saying a line or two from one of William Shakespeare's plays."

"Oh what lines were those?" Janet asked, curious of what the general heard.

"When I heard it, I felt the loss of the past years, the happiness of family, and the friendship between SG-1. 'But we in it shall be remembered- We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he to-day that sheds his blood with me Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile, This day shall gentle his condition, And gentlemen in England now-a-bed Shall think themselves accur'sed they were not here, And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's Day.'"

Neither Janet nor General Hammond spoke for moments as they both thought about what the general recited. After composing herself, Janet spoke. "I think we better go, sir." He nodded and they both made their way down to where the staff and guest were waiting.

The candles slowly played their light across the engraved names, the shadows dancing on the gleaming surface. Whispers of past battles, tragic conflicts, horrifying ambushes lightly echoed around the room. Yet no one was there as if the mountain itself was remembering the fallen heroes lost across space.


	3. It's to You I Will Always Return

**Status:** Complete  
**Pairings:** N/A  
**Category:** One Shot  
**Genre:** Character Study, Friendship  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** SG1 remembers the fallen and recognizes the living.  
**Size:** 1,011 words  
**Warning:** Minor original character death  
**Notes:** Any Season before 7. Series is made of one shots.  
**Series/Sequels:** Part of the '_Soldiers from the Other Side_' Series.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: To You, I Will Always Return  
**_

* * *

Daniel sat on the lonely bench that sat in the middle of the large black marble room. It had been about a week since the President's visit to see the memorial that sat here in the SGC; a memorial that had been dedicated to him. His gaze landed on the smaller addition to the room that had been erected about a week after he had ascended to the higher planes.

Sam had told him the room had been built right before his 'death' and was scheduled to be unveiled the very week the mission to Kelowna had been scheduled. After he had left, no one felt to announce it to the staff of the SGC. Jack had told him it hadn't felt right.

So, the room had been left alone, only visited when the mason would come in and carve new names into the black marble stone that adorned the walls. Dust had been allowed to settle, the room chilling due to the ventilation in the base. The fire in the braziers had been allowed to flicker and die. Some people who had been brave enough to enter had felt like they were in a graveyard in the dead of night. None stayed for long.

But all that changed when he had returned. Immediately, the room had undergone a transformation as the general ordered the renovation of the memorial. Everything had been restored. The dust had been cleared, the marble cleaned and polished, so the gleaming memorial could once more shine underneath the now brightly burning fires in the cleaned braziers. The gold on the smaller memorial had been cleaned as well, the ruby blazing to its former glory. Each name had been individually cleaned and waxed as the restoration had continued. Where the room had once been left alone, people came to visit it, even if for a minute. Even though the ventilation was still going, the room now seemed warm and comforting, despite the many tears the angel saw in this room.

To Daniel, it felt like the people who had died and left were still here. He felt in his heart, they were never truly gone, just waiting for them to join them on the other side. It was a comforting thought in a way. He could still remember Sha're's smile as they laid down together on the cool nights on Abydos, Kawalsky's grin when he caught the expression on his face right after Sha're had kissed him senseless, Elliot's nervousness as they waited for the Stargate to finish dialing to the Tok'ra home base, Robert's glee as they uncovered a new artifact on an off-world dig.

"I knew I would find you here." Jack walked into the room, wearing his civilian clothe. "About to head home?"

"Yeah." Daniel turned back to the Tomb of the Unknown Warrior. "Just remembering the lives of the people we lost."

"I know. I tend to do that here too." Jack took a seat on the bench next to Daniel. After a small pause, he continued. "Kind of ironic that the week you went was the same week we were going to show this to you."

"Life sure has a sense of irony, huh?" Daniel couldn't take his eyes off the Angel that stood on the pedestal. "I was just wondering who came up with the plans for that one."

"I think it was one of your staff members. Sam had the mason do it in two weeks; kind of fast if you ask me. By the third week you were gone, they were already beginning to erect here." Jack said in a somber tone.

"I don't think I'm an Angel, Jack. No one's that perfect."

Jack leaned forward, dark eyes staring into Daniel's blue ones, both burning with an intensity Daniel had only seen a couple of times before; when the lives of his team were in danger. "But compared to all of us you are. You are more closer to . . . . that then any one on this planet or the universe for that matter. You have made a difference every time you stepped out there. Your conscience is more pure than the pope himself. You don't take lives. You try to find peace before picking up a gun and defending those who need protection, even if they don't deserve it. You'll throw yourself into the line of fire so some one else can live. Daniel, I'm telling you. You are one of a kind that is so rare on this earth that they are stuff of legend." Jack stopped his ranting, breathing heavily. He saw the look on Daniel's face. "What?"

Daniel gave a small smile. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I thought you were taken over by some alien parasite."

Jack gave a snort. "Very funny, Daniel."

"But it comforts me that you think of me that way." Daniel let his head drop back onto the bench. "I never really had a family after my parents died and my grandfather rejected me. Sure, I had houses to live in but they were never really a place I could call home. After a while in foster care, I learned to never really let myself care for someone. It was one of the major reasons why I broke up with Sarah. I could never allow myself to open up to her. Sure, she'd try to pry me open but every time she tried, I would clam up even tighter, building up more walls. Sha're really captured my heart. I let her in and a year later, I lost her to Apophis. Even though I never was able to save her, Jack, I gained a new family." Daniel looked at the old colonel, his blue eyes blazing with bright intensity and love. "I have you guys; my family." The words softly floated between them, warming Jack's heart.

He loped an arm around Daniel's neck, pulling the archeologist closer. "You got that right, Spacemonkey. You'll always have a family here, in SG-1. Heck, I think General Hammond sees you as a son." Jack looked directly in the blue eyes filled with tears. "And I do too. You're special to me, Daniel. If I lose you, I'll never be the same. So, don't you dare leave us, leave me."

"I won't, Jack. I plan on staying here for a long time." Daniel whispered back, a tear trailing down his cheek. "I'm home now and I'm back with my family. I will never forget. And though I was afraid, I don't think I ever truly forgot."

"You got that right. I would have dragged your ass, kicking and screaming back through that gate and down the ramp and into Janet's arms even you were afraid."

"Wouldn't she have been pissed off that I would have cuts and bruises from your man-handling?"

"I think she would forgive me."

Daniel snorted. "Yeah, right."

Laughing, Jack released the archeologist, the two easily sitting in the memorial room. "Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"You ever tell anyone about this conversation, I will have to kill you."

"What conversation?"

"Exactly."


End file.
